The confession
by HermioneLilyPotter
Summary: The second part to Why I love Harry. Harry's point of view


A/N: This is the second part to Why I love Harry. You don't have to read the first part to understand this. It is from Harry's point of you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter charecters. The intellegent JK Rowling does.  
  
The confession  
  
I'm sitting here by the fire place, playing a game of wizards chess with Ron. I look up, and across the room I see Hermione. She is sitting in a big, comfortable, scarlet armchair. It looks like she is deep in thouht. She suddenly looks up at me. I automaticlly feel a great big smile on my face. I can't help but smile when I see Hermione. She quickly looks away and goes back to her thinking. But I can't take my eyes off of her. God is she beautiful.  
  
"Hello! Earth to Harry!" Ron waves his hand in my face. I look back at him.  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"I said checkmate mate" I look at the bored. I lost again.   
  
"Good game" I say shaking his hand  
  
"No it wasn't you could have blocked that easily. That is if you hadn't been staring at your girlfriend."  
  
"What?" I asked puzzled. "I don't have a girlfriend"  
  
"You sure fooled me. The way you stare at her it sure seems that you like her." Ron said with a big grin on hus face.  
  
"I don't like her" I say defeancivly. I looked back at Hermione. "Is it just me or is Hermione acting differently?"  
  
"Not really. Why?"  
  
"Well lately shes been sitting by herself thinking"  
  
"I haven't noticed. Do you want to play another match?"  
  
"No. I'm not in the mood to get my arse kicked again. Besides, I'm a little hungrey. I didn't eat much at dinner. Do you want to go to the kitchen with me?"  
  
"No. I better get to bed. We have potions first thing in the morning. See you later." Ron left the common room and went to the boy's dormitory. The Only ones left in the room was Hermione and me. I walked over to her. She looked up when I cleared my throht.   
  
"Hi Harry. What's up?"   
  
"Nothing" I answered her back. "I was on my way down to the kitchen, and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?"  
  
"No thanks. I'm not in the mood" Just then I got an idea. "hermione, how long are you staying up for?"   
  
"For a little bit more. Why?"  
  
"Oh. Do me a favor, Don't go to bed until I come back. Alright?"  
  
"Alright. But why?"   
  
"No reason. I'll be quick."  
  
With that I walked out of the common room and went to the kitchen. Dobby ran up and greeted me at once.  
  
"Harry Potter sir! Its been long since Dobby has seen you"  
  
"I know Dobby. I've been busy with school and studing for O.W.L.s. Listen I was wondering if you have any extra pumpkin pie from dinner?"  
  
"Yes sir" With that a house elf came up and handed me a whole pumpkin pie.  
  
"And if its possible, can I get two cups of hot chocolate. One of them with a lot of whip cream"  
  
"Ah You and the miss are hungry"  
  
"How'd you know." I asked puzzled.  
  
"The Miss comes down here often for hot chocolate. And The only other one from hogwarts who likes it with whip cream" Dobby says with sly smile on his face.  
  
"Whos the other?"  
  
"Professor Snape sir. I don't think you will be eatting with him"  
  
"Not if my life depended on it." Two house elves came to us and handed me two cups of hot chocolate. A third one handed me two forks. I thanked everyone, said bye to Dobby and made my way slowly back to the gryffindor tower.   
  
When I stepped in I saw Hermione was still sitting in the same sit. I put the two cups of hot chocolate and the pumpkin pie on the rug in front of the fire. I walked up to Hermione.  
  
"Would you like to join me in front of the fire for a late night pinic? I have your favorites. Pumpkin pie and hot chocolate with extra whip cream"   
  
She nodded and smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat. I smiled back at her. I offered her my hand. She took it and i lefted her up. We walked hand in hand to the fireplace. I handed Hermione her cup of chocolate. She took it and looked down at it before taking a sip. When she put the cup down I smiled at her.  
  
"What?" She smiled back at me.  
  
"you have whip cream on your nose. Here I'll get it for you" I leaned over and whipped the whip cream off her nose. Hermione just looked down again. "Hermione? Whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Hermione you've been distant from Ron and me for awhile now, espically me. Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No Harry. It's not your fault. It's just this problem that I have"  
  
"What Problem" I asked concerned.  
  
"It's nothing."   
  
"Come on Hermione you can tell me. Aren't I your best Friend?" I ask giving her a puppy dog face.   
  
"Alright. You see, theres this guy that I like-"  
  
"Oh" I try to hide the disappointment in my voice. "So whats the problem?"  
  
"I really, really like him, but he doesn't like me."  
  
"He told you so?"   
  
"No, but I can tell"  
  
"I don't know how anyone can't like you" I told her in disbelife. I then make up my mind to tell her how I feel. "I have a confession to make. The truth is Hermione, I like you, I like you a lot"  
  
"You do!" She gasped.  
  
"Yes I do"  
  
"Well, I have a confession to make to Harry. I really like you to"  
  
I looked at her puzzled. "But I thought you said you liked this guy?"  
  
"Yes I do. Do you want to know his name?"  
  
"Why not" I answered. Not sure if I wanted to know who was the guy who stole Hermione's heart.  
  
"I love this very cute boy named Harry James Potter.!"  
  
I looked at her shocked. "Do you really mean it?  
  
"Yes. Did you really mean what you said?"  
  
"No" I answered calmly. "I love you" I say moving closer to her  
  
"I love you to" She smiled her beautiful smile at me. I leaned down and kissed her deeply. We stayed in front of the fire, deep in each others embrace for hours.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ron sood on top of the stair case watching as his two best freinds declair their love for each other. He always knew that they were meant for each other.  
  
"Good night my freinds" he whispered, before going back to bed. 


End file.
